un amor o una ilución ? gaaraXmatsuri
by itasaki
Summary: amor o una ilución... una historia de gaaraXmatsuri gaara se dara cuenta de que matsuri lo ama, matsuri regresara o le pasara algo en su confucion... pasen y leean completada!cap. 7 final!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos bueno acá un pequeño fics de matsuriXgaara espero que sea de su agrado**_

Una solitaria noche oscura sin ninguna señal de vida en las calles desolada de la villa de la arena…

Una muchacha iva sin rumbo, sin expresión alguna en su pobre rostro pálido, algunas lagrimas caían de sus pequeños ojos negros que hace un rato tenia un brillo de felicidad…por el valor que sentía al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos a la persona mas importante para ella tenia el valor de declararse pero lo que vio en aquella oficina le dolió asta lo mas profundo de su corazón…

Sin saber que hacer me dirigí a la entrada de la villa…

En las grandes paredes se encontraba la señorita sabaku no temari, paresia que llegaba de una misión que le encargo el kasekage…

-matsuri, ¿que haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Porque lloras mi niña?- me preocupa esta niña…

Yo solo la miraba hasta que decidí responderle – yo señorita temari solo necesitaba aire fresco- le mentía- lloro solo porque me sentía sola- le volví a mentir, nunca me gusto mentirle a las personas que mas quería…

-esta bien – pauso un rato me puse a pensar que debía hacer – quieres que te hago compañía – le dedique una sonrisa, no soy como mis hermanos…

-señorita temari, seria mejor que fuera a descansar se ve agotada- no quería dañar a la señorita temari ella siempre fue buena conmigo

-esta bien matsuri-chan, cualquier cosa estaré en casa, sabes donde es asíque puede ir si te sientes sola-me puse a pensar… se que mientes pequeñita matsuri algo te paso lo presiento… me dedique a verla unos segundo esperaba la respuesta de la alumna de mi hermano

La mire me sentí incomoda no debía mentirle se mostró gentil ante mi – gracias señorita- pause un rato sentía que me faltaba el aire- será mejor que valla a descansar- le dedique una sonrisa- me retiro señorita temari…Adiós- fui caminando por mi camino que tomaba rumbo a la salida de la villa, sentía que la señorita temari me observaba…

Vi como ella se fue mi corazón decía que algo iva mal en ella, me di media vuelta y me fui en dirección a mi casa podría ser que mi hermano gaara sabiera porque ella estaba así… debo admitir que matsuri tiene sentimientos de amor asía mi hermano pero gaara es muy frío y nunca se daría cuenta de ellos… hasta kankuro se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía matsuri pero gaara aun no, era una gran lastima, matsuri se veía tan linda para su hermano…

Cuando llegue a mi casa vi que las luces estaban encendidas quizás los chicos llegaron a la casa… no sabia que hora eran solo que empezaba hacer frío… entre deprisa para poder calentarme un poco…

Vi a kankuro sentado en el sofá pero gaara no estaba…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba recostado en mi cama pensando lo que había sucedido hace un rato atrás en mi oficina

_**--Flash Back--**_

Me encontraba revisando papeles y pergaminos que me faltaban por terminar para irme a mi casa…

Toc toc

-adelante- aun seguía en mis papeles para ver quien era

-kasekage-sama- su voz era sensual – me podría hacer un favor-

-cual es que sea rápido- pero me di cuenta tarde que ella estaba ensima mío besándome

- gracias kasekage-sama- su voz seguía siendo de un tono sensual – pero esa no era el favor que quería solo que deseo pasar la noche con usted…

La mire extraño- no- fui frío y serio y me levante- no me interesa pasar ninguna noche contigo- la mire con una mirada asesina- lárgate de aquí ahora-

-esta bien kasekage- su pausa me puso nervioso- total mi cometido esta completado-vi como desapareció en la entrada de mi oficina…

_**--Flash Back--**_

A que se abra querido decir con que ya cumplió su cometido…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-kankuro, sabes donde esta gaara- por algún motivo sabia que gaara podría saber que le pasaba a matsuri… mi corazón decía que si sabia, lo presentía no sabia el porque

-mmm..., mujer que se yo-

-hay como siempre tan inútil vago- pareciera que peleo con shikamaru

- aja como digas-

Como odio que mi hermano se comporte así…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Como pude ser tan ingenua, como puede engañarme a mi misma… como pude pensar que gaara-sensei se fijaría en mi si tan solo soy una joven huérfana

Así en mis pensamientos llegue hasta la entrada de la villa de la arena los guardias que se suponían que vigilaban el lugar asían su cambio de turno… yo solo dedique a caminar hasta ayerme fuera de la villa no sabia que hacer estaba muy confundida… tenia mi corazón hecho pedazo no quería que nadien me viera necesitaba irme del lugar donde se hallaba el que le asía daño a mi corazón…

Había tomado la decisión de irme de mi aldea natal con tan solo olvidar todo el dolor que hay me causaba… recordar lo que paso lo que vi como poder sanar mi pobre corazón…

_**--Flash Back--**_

-Para que me abra llamado sashi- me derijia a la oficina del kasekage cuando vi que la puerta estaba abierta…

Hay vi lo tan cerca que estaba sashi de gaara-sensei… vi como se besaban… sentía como mi corazón se estrujaba… como un dolor se apoderaba de mi… sin poder evitar lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos negros…

Después de eso me puse a correr no quería seguir viendo me dolía mucho… no lo podía soporta mas… necesitaba escapar lo mas rápido que mis piernas corrieran…

_**--Flash Back--**_

Me sentí mal por ver lo que vi cuando estaba teniendo el valor de confesar lo que sentía cuando por fin vi que amaba a mi sensei al kasekage de mi aldea… yo me sentía traicionada por mi maestro… como podía sentirme así si gaara-sama solo me veía como su aprendiz… han pasado 2 años desde que deje de ser su aprendiz… solo e podido estar con el porque siempre me ofrezco a ayudarlo con su trabajo… siempre me asía ilusiones que a el le gustaba que yo estuviera en su oficina ayudándolo… solo fueron falsas ilusiones…

Desdí mirar asía el frente pero me sorprendí ya que no estaba en mi aldea me di vuelta y vi que había caminado sin rumbo fuera de mi villa…

Mi mente había tomado la decisión de irme de aquel lugar que solo me asía hundirme en mi dolor…

Me volví a dar vuelta y empecé a caminar… entre en el bosque que se hallaba en mi camino y me perdí en la oscuridad que hay ya asía…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**To be continue…**_


	2. Chapter 2

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seguí pensando en mi cuarto lo de que paso en mi oficina…

Se di cuenta que este día no había visto a matsuri y eso era raro ya que todos los días su alumna lo iba a ver a saludar o ayudar con su trabajo diario en la oficina…

Sin darme cuenta sentí un vacío en mi pecho… el hecho de que matsuri no había ido a mi oficina para saludarme o ayudarme me dolía me e acostumbrado en los 2 años que deje de ser su maestro… se que ella debe tener su vida ya no tiene 12 años al contrario es toda una mujercita de 19 años… es bastante linda para su edad…

-mierda, estoy pensando en matsuri- me puse a mirar mi techo hasta que sentí que tocaban mi puerta…

-gaara puedo pasar?-

-pasa temari- me sentí raro por pensar en matsuri

- hermanito puedo hablar contigo- me sentí rara por hablar con gaara ya que antes que le sacara el mostró que llevara dentro de su hermanito menor

-que deseas hablar- mi hermana nunca me pide eso que pasara abra algún problema, espero que no… tengo mucho en mi cabeza para pensar…

-es sobre matsuri, la vi hace un rato y estaba llorando-

Me senté en mi cama – segura que estaba llorando- que le pasara a matsuri, tendrá algún problema – sabes donde esta-

-si tenia los ojos rojos- pause un rato para pensar la pregunta de mi hermano- no se gaara no se donde estará yo venia llegando de la misión y la vi en la entrada se veía mal, le pregunte que le pasaba pero me dijo que no pasaba nada-

-en la entrada de la villa- matsuri que te pasa… esperen un momento porque me preocupa matsuri solo soy su maestro nada mas… joder porque me importa tanto matsuri

Vi como mi hermano estaba sumido en sus pensamientos… -así es gaara la vi en la entrada de la villa-

-ya veo- que pasara con MI pequeña matsuri… desde cuando trato así a matsuri…

-gaara me preocupa no se veía bien- ise una pequeña pausa – creo que tuve que haberme quedado con ella-

- tranquila hermana – pause me sentí algo mal y no sabia porque – ella estará bien- sentí que mi pecho se aplastaba y no sabia la razón –nada pasara… me permites estoy algo cansado deseo descansar- me sentía raro

- esta bien hermanito- me acerque a mi hermano y le di un beso en la frente – descansa- pause unos leves segundos – mañana buscare a matsuri para preguntarle mejor porque estaba así-

-esta bien temari buenas noches- me volví a recostar mientras sentía que mi hermana salía de mi habitación… mire el techo… no se que me pasaba… tenia un vacío en mi pecho me tenia muy inquieto… tenia un mal presentimiento… sentía que a matsuri le iva a pasar algo esa noche…

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a la ventana era una noche demasiado fría y oscura decidí salir y salte por mi ventana… gracias a las habilidades que poseo logre salir sin que mis hermanos mayores lo detestaran que salía… no deseaba que me interrogaran que iva hacer… aunque mi comunicación con ellos había mejorado

Me digirió por la calle de la villa sabia donde ir…

Esasto a la casa de la castaña que le lo mantenía preocupado y inquieto aquella noche… toque la puerta y nadien salía… salte a su ventana y entre a su cuarto… estaba total mente oscuro, su cama estaba estirada, nadien se hallaba en la casa… me puse algo nervioso al saber que no se hallaba matsuri…

Salí y me dirigí al ultimo lugar que pensé que podría estar… - mal no recuerdo temari dijo que la vio en la entrada de la villa- empecé a saltar de techo en techo hasta que llegue no me demore mucho… me dirigí a los guardias que estaban de turno…

-kasekage-sama sucede algo malo-

-puedo preguntarte algo- tenía ese presentimiento que no me dejaba que me estaba ahogando

-claro que si kasekage-sama, pregunte lo que quiera-

-no has visto pasar a matsuri por aquí- mi Garganta se secaba tenia un sentimiento que no conocía mucho era miedo?

-no, no e visto a matsuri-chan-

Esa respuesta me congelo por completo… mi presentimiento me carcomía los huesos… -gracias-

-cualquier cosa kasekage-sama podría preguntarle al que estuvo antes que yo-

-esta bien- me sentí algo mal… no sabia como expresar lo que sentía… debía admitirlo me preocupaba mi pequeña matsuri…

Me dirigí donde se suponía que podría Haver información de matsuri… no sabia porque me preocupaba tanto por ella si tan solo era mi alumna… la única que me acepto como era la única que me apoyo siempre la que siempre estaba a mi lado acompañándome la única chica que nunca Temio estar con migo…ahora que lo pensaba bien matsuri siempre estuvo hay aunque el no se fijara ella siempre lo estuvo acompañándolo…

Sentí como algo crecía el mi pecho… empezaba a ver claramente… sentía algo por matsuri… sentía un gran sentimiento por ella… acaso lo que lo que siento por ella es lo que todos llaman amor…

Toque la puerta pero no salía nadien… estaba algo ansioso no se porque pero seguía esa sensación que me preocupaba… por fin abrieron la puerta…

-kasekage-sama, a que debemos su visita-

-necesito preguntarle al guardia que estuvo de turno hace un rato atrás- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

-dígame señor yo estuve hace un rato de guardia-

-no viste salir a una chica, un poco mas chica que yo, castaña y unos ojos negros?- me tenia muy preocupado matsuri

-sabe señor exactamente no se si fue a ella a la que vi salir, pero vi como una sombra iba caminando por el desierto-

-gracias- Salí corriendo de hay tenia que decirle a temari que matsuri se había ido necesitaba desahogarme y clarar mis sentimientos

Corrí rumbo a mi casa sin detenerme… cuando por fin divise la puerta, me puse a correr mas rápido necesitaba ayuda… mi mal presentimiento aumentaba cada vez mas… era como si me estuvieran clavando mil cunai en el pecho…

Vi en la sala a kankuro siendo regañado por temari… cerré la puerta y se dieron cuenta de mi presencia…

-gaara te vez agitado, donde estabas, paso algo, pensé que estaba dormido- mire a mi hermanito se veía raro nunca lo había visto así

-yo… necesito su ayuda- nunca le había pedido ayudas a mis hermanos… me sentí raro al pedírselo

-que pasa hermanito-

-kankuro, pensé que estabas en el sofá asiéndote el tonto-

-tranquila mujer… veamos que necesita gaara-

-Esque pasa- estaba muy nervioso no sabia que iban a decir mis hermanos- Salí a buscar a matsuri- pause me sentía muy nervioso-y no esta por ningún lado de la villa… fui a su casa y no estaba y por ultimo fui donde temari la había visto-me sentía muy ahogado- le pregunte a uno de los guardias si la habían visto y me dijo que vio a una sombra que se alejaba en el desierto-

-crees temari que esa sombra aya sido matsuri-

-podría ser kankuro- me puse a pensar-sabes creo que si podría ser matsuri la vi que iva rumbo a la salida-

-entonces matsuri se fue- se me escucho como un hilo de voz temblorosa

-gaara pasa algo- me preocupa mi hermanito como la mayor debo cuidarlo debo protegerlo ya que no lo ise cuando éramos niños debo hacerlo ahora…

-no te das cuenta temari-sabia que le pasa a mi hermanito, puedo abecés ser tonto pero en esta ocasión no- gaara esta enamorado de matsuri-

-como se te ocurren esas boberías hermano y justo en este momento-

-temari yo…- no sabia que me pasaba sentí como la sangre se me acumulaba en mis mejillas- kankuro tiene razón yo…-volví a dudar no era capaz de decir lo que sentía-yo estoy enamorado de matsuri-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**To be continue…**_

_**Que pasara con matsuri?**_

_**Estará bien… **_

_**Gaara podrá decirle lo que siente a la cara o pasara algo que impedirá que estén juntos…**_

_**Todo en el próximo capitulo no se lo pierdan…**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sea de su agrado… **_

_**Bueno me despido**_

_**ATTE: itasaki-sensei**_


	3. Chapter 3

No podía creer lo que decía mi hermano… no sabia si estaba escuchando bien o no pero no podía creer que mi hermanito estaba enamorado de su alumna-enserio gaara- dudaba en mis palabras no sabia porque si sabia perfectamente que a matsuri le gustaba mi hermano…pero a mi hermanito gaara nunca sintió amor por nadien… tenia mis dudas…

-se que suena tonto pero… si… estoy enamorado de mi alumna- sentía algo en mi pecho que latía muy rápido y no sabia el porque de mis nervios al admitir mis sentimientos-aunque yo mismo me sorprendo de que me aya enamorado de matsuri, ya que no siento nada por nadien… pero con matsuri siento algo que no se como describirlo- me sentí nervioso a lo que decía… nunca me sentí así en toda mi vida…-me siento querido cuando estoy con matsuri- lo ultimo que dije lo dije con un tono de pena nunca pensé que me abriría de esa manera delante de mis hermanos…

-gaara… sabes es la primera vez que nos hablas de tus sentimientos me siento contenta a que hables de sus sentimientos con nosotros- me sentí feliz a que mi hermano confiara en nosotros… no se porque lo ise pero abrase a gaara de una forma posesiva… me sentí a gusto…

Me sentí tan relajado en ese instante que no sabia que hacer…

Por fin me decidí a hablar después de lo que dije, tenia que ayudar a mi hermano con sus sentimiento… deseaba hacer lo que no ise durante años-y dime gaara – dude de lo que le iva a preguntar –que vamos hacer… si matsuri se fue de la aldea… si temari tiene razón de que la sombra aya sido matsuri como la encantaremos-

-no lose pero saldré a buscarla – necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba decirle… tenia que ir por ella-por eso e venido para la casa- tenia nervios… no sabre si mis hermanos me ivan a ayudar-si… ustedes me… podrían… ayudar…a… buscarla-me sentía un estupido con mi tartamudez… yo no era así siempre dije las cosas tan frías y sin tartamudear

-claro que si te ayudaremos gaara… yo y kankuro te ayudaremos a encontrarla- me invadía un sentimiento de felicidad al ver que mi hermano nos pedía ayuda

-bueno… entonces que esperamos… una invitación para ir a buscarla-

-bueno gaara, dirijámonos a la salida de la villa y nos separamos para buscarla por todo el desierto-

-así es listo temari y gaara vamos nos pongámonos en acción-

Salimos los tres en rumbo a la salida de la villa…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me hallaba en un bosque oscuro… nunca había estado hay no era el bosque que conducía a la villa de la hoja… era muy distinto, no sabia donde estaba…

Salte a un árbol empecé a ver el lugar donde me encontraba… me sorprendí, ya que el bosque paresia dividirse en sectores, había uno muy oscuro, mas oscuro que la misma noche, otro lugar que radiaba una luminosidad que paresia el día era muy raro ese bosque como si fuera una fantasía…

Decidí impresionar el lugar… empecé a saltar de árbol en árbol pero una mal pisada me izo caer y sin mas no pude parar mi caída… nunca pensé que mi caída fuera tan letal… cuando toque suelo me golpe la cabeza con una piedra… sentí como un liquido salía de mi cabeza… después de eso perdí la conciencia… no supe nada mas… solo un frío que me carcomía los huesos…

Me quede profundamente dormida… ya no aguantaba mas… prefería dormir antes de seguir sufriendo por un amor que nunca podrá ser correspondido…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Con mis hermanos nos separamos en la entrada de la villa… me sentía desesperado al no encontrarla… mi mal presentimiento me oprimió el corazón…sentía que matsuri estaba en peligro…

Necesitaba hallarla con emergencia…

Vi como se visibilizaba un bosque uno que nunca vi… empecé a apurar mi paso sentía que matsuri estaba muy cerca… presentía que la tenia demasiado cerca… empecé a ver si la podía hallar en ese lugar raro… demasiado raro para mi gusto… tenia demasiados colores… habían cosas que ni reconocía…

Sentía un chacra cerca decidí acercarme donde se hallaba… se suponía que ese chacra provenía detrás de los arbustos… vi un bulto tirado en el suelo… empecé a acercarme poco a poco, hasta que divise quien era…

Era mi pequeña matsuri tirada… se notaba que no estaba para nada bien… me acerque y me arrodille empecé a observarla… asta que me di cuenta que se había golpeado la cabeza…

La tome entre mis brazos… le acomode la cabeza en mi pecho no era bueno que se moviera mucho, había perdido mucha sangre… estaba demasiado preocupado…acerque mis labios a su oído y le susurre

-tranquila… te llevare a la villa no permitiré que nada te pase-le di un beso en su frente

Ella empezó a abrir lo ojos se veía que estaba muy débil… escuche un susurro que provenía de su boca

-gaara-sensei… yo lo siento… pero… yo lo amo-

Me sorprendía su declaración… cuando le iva a responder me di cuenta que se había desmayado… empecé a correr lo mas rápido que podía… temía por la vida de mi alumna… sentía como moría entre mis brazos…

Cuando divisé la entrada de la villa… corrí lo mas rápido al hospital de suna… en la entrada vi que estaba temari… se sorprendí cuando vio a matsuri en mis brazos…no me detuve para darle explicaciones solo me importaba su salud… sentía que matsuri moría en mis brazos y no lo podía permitir… no lo iva hacer no después de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos a mi alumna, de la única mujer que siempre estuvo conmigo sin importar que tuviera un demonio dentro, nunca le importo que yo aya sido un monstruo…

Cuando llegue al hospital… se me acercaron unos médicos… se llevaron a matsuri a la sala de pabellón… yo me sentía perplejo…no reaccione hasta que mis hermanos hablaron…

-gaara que pasó-

-yo-tartamudee-la encontré un bosque estaba – me sentía mal-tirada en el suelo- se me oprimió mi corazón-estaba demasiado delicada-

-gaara y donde esta ella-

-se la llevaron para dentro…-me sentía demasiado mal

-gaara porque no nos sentamos- mire a temari – temari iré a ver que pasa con matsuri bueno-

-esta bien kankuro- nos sentamos en la sala de espera mientras veía como mi hermana pedía un poco de información…

-dime gaara… tu enserio estas enamorado de matsuri-

-yo… kankuro… yo…- me sentía nervioso no sabia porque… si yo amo a matsuri… me cuenta decirle que siento un amor por ella- si – mi vos sonó en un hilo… pero sabia que mi hermano me escucho

-es la primera vez que te enamoras verdad-

-así es… pero tengo…- me sentí algo nervioso nunca hable así con kankuro-miedo… temo perderla- con esas ultimas palabras baje mi cabeza

-vamos gaara, matsuri es fuerte o acaso olvidaste quien es su maestro-

-se que es fuerte pero como estaba- me sentía triste-pero como esta… no se resista-tenia ganas de llorar pero no podía algo me lo impedía

-vamos gaara, ella va a estar bien te lo aseguro… solo tengamos fe, esperemos que venga temari con la condiciones de matsuri-

Vi como se acercaba mi hermana se veía preocupada, me estaba asustando su rostro…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**To be continue…**_

_**Bueno acá la tercera parte…**_

_**Que pasara con la pequeña matsuri, gaara podrá decirle lo que siente o abra un percance que nos los dejara juntos…**_

_**Todo en el siguiente cap.**_

_**Cuídense dejen reviews**_

_**Sazonara!!**_

_**ATTE: itasaki-sensei**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno soy la autora y no se pero ya que hay gente que critica mas de la sobra, si no les gusta mi fics esta bien yo no diré nada porque soy una novata en esto y ago mi máximo esfuerzo y si no les gusta como escribo y narro no lo lean porque enserio los autores novatos como yo también tenemos sentimientos y a los que les guste y me piden que lo sigo les contexto gracias por su apoyo y les prometo seguir si les gusta…**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vi como mi hermana se acercaba a mí…

-gaara-la vi triste- matsuri esta en arto riesgo-sentí un dolor pulsante en mi pecho-aparte esta en coma-

La ultima palabra que dijo temari me derrumbo sin pensar sentí como salían lagrimas de mis ojos, nunca llore por nadie y en ese instante me sentí perdido en mi…

-gaara reacciona por favor-

Mire a mi hermana que se veía preocupada por mí

-temari- necesitaba verla tenia que verla-puedo ver a matsuri-

-si quieres puedo ir a preguntar, hace poco la llevaron a una sala –

Ya no sabia cuantas horas había pasado en ese lugar, pensé que tan solo había estado 5 minutos pero no había estado ya 6 horas…

-dice el doctor que la trata que solo una persona puedo estar con ella-

-entonces que esa persona sea gaara, no lo crees temari-

-así es kankuro-

Vi a mis hermanos ellos me sonreían y asiste con la cabeza, me levante y me dirigí donde se suponía que estaba matsuri si no antes de decirles algo a mis hermanos-gracias-solo fue un susurro pero se que lo escucharon…

Camine detrás del doctor que trataba a mi alumna, cuando llegamos a la sala donde la tenían estaba conectada a barias maquinas… sentía que mi corazón se partía, verla en ese estado me ponía mal.

Solo sentí cuando el doctor se fue, ya que la puerta hizo mucho ruido, tome la silla que se encontraba hay, la puse lo mas cerca que pude de matsuri.

Tome su delicada mano, estaba muy fría, podía ver como agonizaba muy lentamente, me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla… la necesitaba a mi lado, quería decirle lo cuanto la amaba, lo cuanto la necesitaba, decirle que ella era mi vida…

Me di cuenta creo demasiado tarde de mis sentimientos, solo podía llorar y pedir a kami que me la dejara a mi lado…

Le susurre al oído-matsuri… chiquita quédate conmigo, te necesito a mi lado-

Sentía que alguien me hablaba, que me pedía que me quedara a su lado, me costaba saber de quien era esa voz sabia que la había oído antes muchas beses la he oído…

Después de pensarlo mucho distinguí esa vos era gaara-sensei, me puse triste y contenta a la vez gaara-sensei pedía que me quedara con el pero esta triste ya que el se estaba besando con otra persona que ya no me quiero acordar…

Empiezo a reconocer donde estoy es un lugar oscuro y solitario como mi alma en pena…

Escucho los sollozos de mi maestro como me pide que regrese con el que abra mis ojos pero estoy confundida y perdida en mi…

Mientras vago por el frío lugar mi mente empieza a reaccionar y recordar los sucesos ocurridos en aquel raro bosque…

E decidido mi decisión aunque me duela lo voy hacer…

_**To be continue…**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Bueno perdón por el capitulo corto pero se viene el final ya pronto…**_

_**Que decisión tomara matsuri…**_

_**Despertara y se alejara de gaara o se quedara con el todo en el siguiente capitulo…**_

_**Cuídense sazonara!!**_

_**Atte: itasaki-sensei**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos :) bueno hoy les dejola continuación de un amor o una ilusión? Espero que les guste nos vemos mas abajito…**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentí mover la mano de matsuri…

Levante mi rostro topándome con el de ella, sus ojos oscuro, algo en ellos ve ponían triste…

-matsuri- las ganas de llorar me vencieron-como te sientes, me tenias muy preocupado- no sabia porque lloraba nunca me gusto mostrarme débil ante nadie- ¿porque lo hiciste? –

-yo te vi gaara-sensei-le costaba hablar

-ver que matsuri- necesita saber porque se había ido, porque lloraba cuando la ayo temari…

-cuando te besabas con sashi- vi como su voz se dilataba

-yo…-no sabia que decirle, me sentí mal ya que por ese entupido beso matsuri casi muere

-no se preocupe kasekage-sama, usted a mi no me debe explicaciones- me mira fríamente

-¿Por qué kasekage-sama?-me dolía que me llamara así- matsuri tu siempre me has llamado gaara-sensei-sentía un nudo en la garganta-dime que pasa-

-pasa kasekage-sensei- sentía que su dulce voz era fría que algo en ella había cambiado-es que fui una tonta- se sentaba en la camilla se veía que estaba muy mal, no deseaba ponerla mal-me enamore de usted, sabiendo que solo era una ilusión –vi como lagrimas caían de sus ojos, como me gustaría abrazarla y decirle que su sentimiento es correspondido por el mío-ya que usted es el kasekage de suna y yo solo una simple Ninja que no tiene donde caerse muerta-

-no es así-ella me miro-matsuri, yo…-me sentía raro con lo que quería decir, pero ella tenia el derecho a saber lo siento-yo… matsuri… te… amo-vi como me miraba sorprendida

-gaara-sensei… yo-lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, volví a ver el brillo que caracterizaban los bellos ojos negros de matsuri-ya también lo amo gaara-sensei-

Le di un fuerte abrazo y le dije- el beso de sashi para mi no significa nada aparte ella se arrojo a mi a besarme, a la única que me gustaría besar es a ti matsuri-

Después de eso no aguante mas y le di un beso… se notaba nuestra torpedad en el beso, como los verdaderos principiantes que éramos, por falta de aire nos separamos, ella tenia sus mejillas coloradas, me encantaba tenerla así…

Ahora debía admitir sentía un gran deseo de estar con ella para siempre, no permitiría que nadie nos separara…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Después de 3 semana del acontecimiento**_

Era una noche perfecta para lo que le iva a pedir a mi amada matsuri, pareciera que la luna y las estrellas me desearan suerte

Deseaba que mi velada saliera perfecta, solo para mi pequeña matsuri, sentí la puerta sabia que era ella… deje de hacer lo que así y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta

-por fin llegas matsuri-

Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa –perdón gaara-sensei –

si aun me llama así aunque ya le había pedido barias beses que no me llamara así pero bueno no iva a decirle nada, no me importaba que me llamara así…

-me demore porque en el camino asía acá me encontré con temari-sama y me puse a conversar con ella-

-no te preocupes mi niña, por favor pasa no quiero que se enfríe la cena-

Había preparado una cena especial en mi casa le pedí de favor a mis hermanos que si me dejaban solo con ella… aunque kankuro se puso pervertido, temari se lo llevo de la casa y se dirigieron a no se donde que ivan no les preste atención, quería tener la mejor cena, para lo que iva a pedir necesitaba algo perfecto…

Nos sentamos a cenar a la luz de las velas, vi la mirada de niña chiquita de mi alumna, le gustaba mucho como estaba el lugar, también se le notaba que le gusto la comida… lo comprobé con lo que me dijo…

-gaara-sensei, esta delicioso-

-me alegro mucho que te aya gustado-

Nos estuvimos mirando por arto rato, hasta que decidí que era tiempo de pedir lo que iva a pedir…

Me pare de mi lugar me dirigía a donde estaba sentada mi pequeña niña, me arrodille ante ella… eso la sorprendió mucho, paresia que no entendía lo que le iva a pedir..

Me acerque y me propuse a hablar sin rodeos iva a ir al grano- matsuri, te convertirías en mi esposa?-

-gaara… claro que si- se tiro arriba mío, estaba feliz porque iva a estar con la mujer que amo para siempre

Sentí que nos observaban, asíque decidí hablar

-salgan de hay, kankuro y temari- sentí como la puerta se abría lentamente

-je je je , nunca podemos engañara a gaara-

-temari párese que interrumpimos algo… míralos-

Mire que matsuri estaba arriba mío y yo abajo cualquiera podría decir que la iva hacer mi mujer antes de la noche de bodas…

Me levante inmediatamente y ofrecí mi ayuda a matsuri que estaba roja como un tomate…

-estas equivocado kankuro- no sabia si decirle lo que propuse a matsuri pero bueno eran mis hermanos tenían el derecho no?-le acabo de pedir matrimonio a matsuri-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**To be contunue…**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Jajaja muy bueno pero bueno xD**_

_**Acá les dejo la continuación espero que les guste :P ago mi mejor esfuerzo para que le agrade mi fics **__****__** bueno cuídense mucho besitos…**_

_**Sazonara!!!**_

_**Atte: itasaki-sensei**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**La continuación del fics**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-queeeee-

Fue muy divertido ver la cara de kankuro se sorprendió mucho en cambio temari se veía muy contenta y no sabia el porque…

-como que le pediste que a matsuri?-

Lo mire con cara de que si era sordo o tonto

-le pedí que se casara conmigo o que eres sordo o tonto?-

-es que… es gaara enserio hiciste eso?-

Lo mire con cara de que si no creía que se fuera al demonio

-bueno calmen las pasiones ustedes dos no ven que están poniendo incomoda a la pobre de matsuri o que quieren que por su culpa valla a parar al hospital por estrés causado por dos idiotas?-

Mire a mi hermana y después vi a matsuri se veía incomoda con la situación, odiaba admitirlo pero temari tenia razón, éramos unos idiotas jejeje…

-bueno matsuri que respuesta le diste a mi hermano

-bueno yo-me gustaba verla nerviosa era una cualidad linda de ella-le dije que si-

-entonces esto hay que celebrarlo-

-kankuro tranquilo aparte tú eres el único soltero acá-

-como que el único solteron, si ti igual estas solterona temari-

-estas equivocado-

Vi a kankuro que tampoco comprendía que de hablaba temari acaso ella no era soltera?

-bueno jejeje yo no les dije pero estoy saliendo con shikamaru-

Como para mi y para kankuro fue sorpresivo saber que temari estaba con Nara shikamaru

-eso es verdad temari-

Vi a kankuro muy sorprendido por la noticia como no estarlo si saber que temari estaba con Nara…

-si… porque algún problema-

-si… que ahora soy el único soltero-

Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto el era el único soltero, yo estaba con alguien que me di cuenta a tiempo que era el amor de mi vida con la que quería estar para toda mi vida… yo amitia que amaba profundamente a matsuri

Me acerque a ella para poder abrazarle y susurrarle

-te amo MI matsuri-

Ella me abraso, y se pego a mi pecho

-yo también lo amo gaara-sama-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Hola : P sorry la demora jejeje muchas cosas que hacer :P no me maten porfis **_

_**Espero que le guste la continuación del fics y que solo queda el epilogo y se acaba el fics **_

_**Bueno cuidense mucho besito **_

_**Sazonara!!**_

_**Atte: itasaki-sensei**_


	7. final!

**Hola todos mis lectores perdón la demora no sabia como terminarlo espero que les guste…**

**Y dejen reviews**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Han pasado 5 años mas menos desde lo que le paso a matsuri de lo que me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta del amor que le tenía a mi alumna…

Había decidido formar una familia con ella, con la única chica que me acepto, que me trato como un ser normal después de que me sacaron el shukaku ella siempre estuvo hay conmigo apoyándome…

Me sentía tan sumiso en mis pensamientos, que se me olvido mi trabajo tenia que terminar los papeles que estaban en mi escritorio, para poder ir a mi casa con mi esposa…

Así es me case con matsuri fue un día muy extraño el que viví antes mi boda pero la disfrute mucho

_**--Flash Back—**_

_-temari como que no puedo ver a matsuri hasta mañana-_

_-no gaara es la tradición no podes verla-_

_Mi hermana me había prohibido ver a matsuri hasta mañana que seria la boda, pero yo deseaba pasar ese día con ella por algo especial era mi cumpleaños… ami se me había ocurrido casarme el 16 de enero después de mi cumpleaños, pero mi hermana por su estupida tradición no me dejaba verla y pasar mi cumpleaños con ella…_

_-me largo-_

_Me sentía frutado al no poder estar con matsuri este día_

_-gaara debe entender-_

_-me da lo mismo, yo me largo estaré en mi habitación y no me molesten-_

_-gaara naruto te busca porque no vas con el a algún lugar-_

_-no quiero-_

_Me retire del lugar sin hacer mayor atado me encerré en mi cuarto… no se cuanto tiempo paso, solo sabia que me había quedado dormido._

_Sentía que llamaban a mi puerta me levante con pesar a abrirle a la persona que interrumpía mi mal humor_

_-gaara te e buscado por todos lados-_

_-que es lo que quieres naruto-_

_-vamos gaara los chicos y yo te hemos hecho una fiesta para tu cumpleaños y una despedida de solteros-_

_-no quiero ir-_

_-nada de que no quiero ir vas a ir igual-_

_Me jalo hasta llegar al puesto de ramen favorito de naruto, no deseaba salir me sentía solo sin matsuri…_

_Como lo extrañaba se me rompía el corazón si ella, me sentía tan mal que no me di cuenta cuando los Ninja de la hoja me avían llevado a un lugar mas privado "mi casa"_

_Reaccione porque naruto empezó a gritar…_

_-GAARA-lo mire con cara que si gritaba otra vez lo mataba_

_-que-_

_-te tenemos una sorpresa- reía entupidamente…_

_Vi mí alrededor y como los otros tenían una sonrisa cínica en la cara me estaba poniendo incomodo… algo no estaba bien…_

_-y que?-_

_-hay gaara emociónate por favor- me dijo mi cuñado… si Nara shikamaru se había casado con temari, pero lo izo a escondidas ya que si kankuro sabia que se casarían era capaz de impedir esa boda por eso lo hicieron a escondidas y en konohama…_

_-no tengo ganas-_

_-hay gaara ni sasuke es así-_

_-oye baka que insinúas_

_-que el teme sasuke lo ablando una mujer-_

_-si mira quien habla baka-_

_-bueno cálmense los dos-lee paresia incomodo con la situación ya que su florecita de cerezo había elegido a uchiha antes que a el…_

_-oigan donde se metió naruto?-_

_Hablando de naruto era cierto si mi hermano no hablaba que no estaba nadie se había dado cuenta que el no estaba en el cuarto…_

_Hasta que apareció en la puerta con un enorme pastel… de color de la arena era raro ya que ese pastel no era un pastel sino una aparente pastel hecho de cartón… cuando empecé atar cabos m di cuenta a que iva eso… _

_-gaara esta es tu sorpresa- me lo dijo con un tono de picardía, lo mire y después me di cuenta a que iva ese tonito naruto había preparado un show de extristis por eso el pastel… _

_Me mantuve con la compostura… yo no iva a engañar a matsuri menos un día antes de mi boda con ella… la amaba como un loco y no iva hacerle infiel…_

_-a que te refieres naruto-_

_Pero antes de que me contactara la tapa del pastel se abrió y una voz conocida para mi salía de el…_

_-hola gaara-sensei-_

_Quede estupefacto cuando me di cuenta de que la persona que estaba enfrente mío era mi matsuri…_

_Ella bestia un vestido rojo bien ajustado al cuerpo, que asía que su bien formadas curvas quedaran a mi vista…_

_-matsuri enserio eres tu-_

_No lo podía creer era a la persona que me quito el suspiro todo el día de mi cumpleaños…_

_Le iva a dar las gracias a naruto y a los chicos pero me di cuenta que solo estábamos matsuri y yo en mi alcoba…_

_-si gaara-sensei soy yo- tenia una linda sonrisa que me tenia embobado _

_-gaara-sensei yo- hubo un silencio que casi me mata-soy su regalo de cumpleaños-_

_Le di una sonrisa con algo de picardía -enserio matsuri eres mi regalo de cumpleaños-_

_-si gaara-sensei puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo esta noche soy su regalo-_

_Una noche inolvidable que pase con mi alumna… ella fue la primera en mi vida y yo fui el primero en la de ella pero no iva hacer la primera noche que yo le diera amor sino para el resto de nuestras vidas… la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir…_

_**Al otro día…**_

_Era mi gran día con matsuri íbamos a unir nuestras vidas para siempre_

_Llevamos a cabo una ceremonia con las personas mas cercanas… matsuri se veía realmente hermosa con su vestido de novia…pase la mayor parte de la ceremonia viendo la hermosura de mi alumna y lo afortunado que me sentía casarme con ella…_

_Llegamos a la parte del acepto me sentí tan bien cuando matsuri dijo acepto que pensaba que iva a decir no y iva a huir…_

_Después de la ceremonia fuimos a festejar…_

_Me sentía feliz iva a compartir el resto de mi vida con mi amada con la única que nunca me considero un monstruo…_

_**--Flash Back—**_

Vi por la ventana de mi oficina, me sentía tan bien que nada podía impedir que fuera feliz…

En eso tocan mi puerta

Toc toc

-pase-

En eso se abre un pequeñito de tan solo 5 años cabello rojazo y unos ojos negros se veia muy feliz…

-papá es la hora-

Ise una pequeña sonrisa…

-en que lugar se encuentra tu madre fukai-

-mmm... en pabellón papá, esta apunto de nacer mi hermanita-

Me levante de mi asiento me dirigí a la puerta pero no antes de tomar a mi pequeño hijo embarazos y dirigirnos en camino al hospital… ya que mi amada matsuri me daba otra alegría mas en la vida, mi segundo hijo…

Había cambiado por una sola persona y era feliz con ella y mi hijo y ahora con el que ya venia a integrarse a mi felicidad…

Quien así no es feliz?

Yo por nada del mundo cambio mi vida…

Por fin soy feliz…

_**The fin…**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Espero que les aya gustado =)**_

_**Espero que estén bien**_

_**Bueno cuídense **_

_**Hasta la próxima sayonara!**_

_**Atte: itasaki-sensei**_


End file.
